First Encounter
by Alyssa85
Summary: After walking in on his fiance screwing his brother, Antonio finds himself in a bar drinking away his sorrows. SpUK. Smut.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline! All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **A/N: Antonio's brother is Porty. I in no way ship Romano and Portugal, but I needed someone that would hurt Spain a lot.**

* * *

Antonio emptied his glass, all thoughts of Lovino pushing from his thoughts with every gulp. Every burn, relieving the pain his favourite Italian put him through. The pain was a sweet welcome, almost soothing. The bartender pushed another glass towards him, to which Antonio thanked him quietly before downing the glass in one go, wincing at the burn.

"Trying to drink yourself to death?"

Antonio turned his head towards the voice. He hadn't noticed the man slide into the barstool next to him. "Possibly."

"Not that I'm one to talk," the man said, taking a sip from his own drink. "I can't remember the last time I was sober."

Antonio frowned at him. "You should get help then, don't you think?"

"Possibly," he said, pushing his glass away from him. "What's got you so bothered?"

Antonio turned back to his empty glass, his mind going back to earlier that day. "Why would you want to know the gritty details of a stranger's life?"

"I don't." The man shrugged, picking up the glass the bartender had pushed towards him.

"I walked in on my fiancé with my brother."

The man whistled, puffing out his cheeks. "Shit."

"Yeah. Did suck pretty bad. We were supposed to be getting married in less than a month. We'd been together since we were kids."

"Woah, harsh. How long had it been going on?"

Antonio dropped his head to the bar, the alcohol finally catching up in his system. "Two years. Two fucking years."

The man gulped down the last of his drink, then turned his whole body to face Antonio. "Want to get out of here?"

Antonio turned his head to look at him. "Seriously? I don't even know your name."

"Arthur."

"Antonio."

"So, Antonio, want to get out of here?"

* * *

Antonio wasn't sure how it happened, one minute he was sat at a bar, the next he was in the bedroom of a total stranger, his hands all over the pale skin of the man. Antonio's hands traced patterns over the man's chest, moaning as his mouth worked over Antonio's neck.

Arthur pushed Antonio to the bed, crawled over his body and sat on his waist. Antonio watched as Arthur pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He ground his butt against Antonio's crotch, revelling in the moans.

"Take them off," Antonio breathed out, working at Arthur's belt.

In his drunken stupor, Arthur got to his feet to perform the sexiest strip tease he could, which albeit wasn't all that sexy as he stumbled around, tripping on his jeans and struggling to get his feet from the small holes. Still, Antonio watched, his bottom lip between his teeth as he palmed at his hardening cock. He'd removed his own jeans, and boxers with relative ease, throwing them in the growing pile of clothes on Arthur's floor.

When both men were undressed, Arthur made it his personal goal to make Antonio cry out his name. He grabbed Antonio's ankles and pulled him half off the bed, got between his parted legs and took Antonio's length into his mouth. Antonio hissed at the sudden wet warmth, his hands instantly finding Arthur's blonde hair. He made sure not to force Arthur any further down his cock, opting to just twisting his fingers in the locks for something to hold onto.

Arthur looked up at him, eyes wet as he forced Antonio's cock down his throat, moaning lewdly around it. Antonio threw his head back at the stimulation. It was times like that, that Arthur was glad of his lack of gag, he took Antonio's full length in his mouth, and fondled his balls.

It wasn't long before Antonio's grip on Arthur's hair tightened, and he warned of the oncoming orgasm. Arthur chuckled around his cock, his sucking becoming more ferocious, until Antonio shot his load. Arthur made a show of swallowing it all, and licking his lips after. Antonio moaned at the action, pulling Arthur up and kissing him sloppily, tasting himself on the other's lips.

Antonio was about to repay the favour, when Arthur shook his head. He straddled Antonio's lap and his hand, guiding it to his dripping cock.

"You got this hard just by sucking me?"

"S-shut up, git!" Arthur stammered, wrapping his arms around Antonio's shoulders. He lent down, placing open mouthed kisses over Antonio's neck as Antonio's skilled hand rubbed him into bliss. His moans increased in volume when Antonio lent his head down and began flicking his tongue over an erect nipple. The sensations were too much for the younger man, after just a few seconds of Antonio's tongue, Arthur came, coating Antonio's chest.

Arthur dropped his head against the tan shoulder, breathing heavily. Antonio's arms wrapped around his body, holding him in place and large smile on his face.

"Thanks for that," he whispered, setting the smaller man down on the blankets.

"Don't thank me for such things. I did this for me, not you."

"Even so, it really took my mind off of things."

"Whatever." Arthur rolled onto his side. "You can shower if you want."

"Maybe later."

"Later? How long do you think you can stay here?"

"A few more rounds." Antonio shrugged, running his hands over Arthur's thighs. "I was kind of hoping for a little more, you know?"

"You git!"

"Is that a no?"

"No." Arthur sat up on his knees, his forearms buried in the pillows. "Lube and condoms are in the top draw. Don't even think about going in dry, or bareback, bastard."

Antonio froze for a second at the name. "Call me anything but that," he said, his voice quiet.

"That's what he called you, right?"

"Yes."

"Just fuck me already."

* * *

Antonio woke early the next morning, aching all over, his arms wrapped tightly around a smaller body. For a split second he thought it had all been a dream, and that he was lying beside his fiancé, and that everything would be okay. But as soon as he blinked in the blonde hair, and the green eyes that were staring at him, he felt sad again. All drunken happiness gone.

"You know," Arthur started, wiggling out of Antonio's grip. "Last night wasn't so bad."

"Make it a habit to pick up broken hearted men at bars, do you?" Antonio joked, untangling himself from the covers.

"You were the first actually," he replied, wincing as he padded across the room.

"I'm honoured." Antonio grinned, pulling on his underwear. "Will I be your last?"

"Of course. I'm a gentleman, I don't often do the one-night stand thing."

"I see. You weren't so gentlemanly when you were begging me to fuck you last night," Antonio said, slipping his shoes on. "I'll see myself out."

"Git," Arthur muttered. "Have a nice day."

"You too."

* * *

Later that day, Arthur finally emerged from his room. As he walked through the hall, something on the table caught his eye. He walked closer, there on his table was a silver cross, and scribbled in a pad of paper a number and note.

 _I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. Call me if you happen to find a silver cross – Antonio._

"Git," Arthur muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. He grabbed his phone and began dialling the number. "What an absolute git."

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best work. Just kind of puked this out in an hour.**


End file.
